carlazuzfansfandomcom-20200213-history
We wuz
froze when I glance past my class window. My eyes nearly pop out of my eye-socket when I saw the person sitting next to my seat. I ran into the classroom making sure my eyes weren’t playing tricks with me, and sure enough, it wasn’t. What is that guy doing here? The tall a*s guy stared at me for a few seconds before realizing who I am and flash me a warm smile. “Look who decided to finally appear.” The teacher shot me a death stare. “We have a new transfer student as you can see, who will be sitting beside you. His name is Brofresco. I hope you treat him well. Now go take your seat, Kiandy” “Oh? It looks like we’re in the same class eh?” Brof’s voice practically sang with the smirk that adorned his face. I roll my eyes ignoring Brofresco as I put my head on the table to catch some sleep for my headache from the hangover. Not even a few seconds have past until I felt a finger poke against my cheek. Just the thing I need to annoy me any further. “What the f**k do you want?” My eyes shift to Brofresco, He stares at me, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly but doesn’t say a word. The f**k is his problem? I shrug my shoulders and went back to sleep. After a few minutes, a finger lands on my cheek again. I decide to ignore it, but couldn’t take it anymore. Three minutes have passed and the finger just stayed there… on my cheek. “For f***s sake what do you want from me you freaking Titan?” I shout, my voice at a much higher volume then I had wanted. “Kiandy” The teacher’s stern voice startled me, making me flinch. “Watch your attitude.” I glare at Brofresco, whose shoulders were shaking in a silent laughter. I clenched my jaw as I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins. A wave of futile rage swept over me. He still has the nerve to laugh after what he did? I got up from my seat, gaining the attention of everyone as they turn their heads to look at me. “I’m going to take a piss.” I snapped and stormed out of the class. I needed to get away from that Titan before I do something reckless and get my a*s into detention again. One more strike and I am out of the school. I douse my face in water, as if it will help put out the fire in me. Could this day get any worse? First, I got smacked in the face by a f*****g book. Secondly, that a*s-wipe ends up being in my class and sitting next to me. Thirdly, he starts poking me out of the blue and laughing when I got called on by the teacher. What is he? Some grade-schooler? How immature. Just as I was thinking about him, his reflection appears behind my back in the mirror. Speak of the devil much. “What are you doing here you shithead?” I turned around, glaring at him. The last person I wanted to see was this f**k-face and he just had to appear. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you angry.” He apologizes, to my surprise and ruffled his hands through his hair. “I just thought you were cute.” His tongue teased at the corner of his mouth before disappearing to where it had come from. I nearly choked on my saliva upon hearing those words. Did he seriously just call me cute? “You do know I am a-“ I stop mid-sentence after finally putting the pieces together. Just now when we collided at the hallway, he did say I was adorable, and now he’s calling me cute, which could only mean… “Are you gay?” I questioned as I felt a grin formed across of my face. Hah. I can finally get back at him for what he did to me. “Didn’t know you liked boys. How disgusting.” I taunted him, hoping he will feel embarrass and run away. “Yea, so?” Brofresco answers and strides towards me. The space between us less than two feet. I try to back away from him but my back hits the sink. He has me cornered. “Does that surprise you, my dear Kiandy?” My body suddenly felt immobilized. This was not the reaction I was expecting from him. A wave of electricity flowed through me as he grabbed both my arms and pressed his lips against mine. “Mnn!” I tried pushing him away but his grip was strong. My mind was whirling. How did I get myself into this mess? After what seems like eternity, he finally pulls away and smirk, licking his lips. “How does it feel to be kissed by a guy huh?” My whole body was quivering with intense hatred and bitterness. I gritted my teeth in anger to prevent the tears in the corner of my eyes from spilling over. “What the f**k is your problem!” I shouted as I slap him and run away. Tears were flowing down my cheeks. Before I knew it, I found myself in the nearby park across from the school. Unable to run anymore, my knees dig into the earth as I hit the ground, my hands unsteady as they silently claw at the dirt. My head is violently quivering as if there is a drill to the back of my skull as my tears continue streaming down my eyes, and onto the ground as I remembered the horrible event which took place just a few months ago. “NO! LET GO OF ME U SON OF A B***H!” I shouted while kicking and flailing at the drunkard who had me pinned on the ground and was unzipping my pants, feeling me up. “F**K YOU!” I spat at his face and as soon as his grip loosened, I kneed him in the stomach and attempted to run, but all of a sudden, I felt a hand grab tightly on my arm. “You f****n’ kid!” I felt a palm whipped across my left cheek. The guy then threw me on the ground and kicked me hard at my ribcage continuously till I had no strength left to fight back anymore. “Now stay still while I f**k your a*****e.” The drunkard slurred disgustingly at me as he continued from where he left off. All I could do was close my eyes and embrace the fate that awaits me. Suddenly a voice calls out from a distance. “What do you think you’re doing sir?” I opened my eyes to see a policeman running towards us. “S**t.” The drunkard cursed under his breath and ran away. My reverie was suddenly broken when I heard my name being called. I turn around only to see Brofresco, walking towards me, looking concern. “Are y-“ “Don’t come any closer!” I shouted as I fell back on my butt, backing away, terrified. My body was trembling with so much fear that my body couldn’t move. Ivan took a step back as his eyes widen with shock at my behavior. “Kiandy… I-I… didn’t mean-” “SHUT UP! I HATE YOU!” I covered my ears and scream, and from my eyes came a thicker flow of tears than before. I couldn’t let that unpleasant history repeat itself anymore. Never in a million years.